


California King Bed

by hime_complex



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Naegiri - Freeform, Smut, i didn't meant for it to get sinful but im me so i had to put a sex scene, this is v cute and pure ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Naegi and Kirigiri share a room for the night, a strange moment of calm in the chaos of Hope's Peak Academy's Mutual Killing Game. They share a bed, too. It's small, not much bigger than a twin. Kirigiri is less than two feet away from him, yet Naegi feels like she couldn't be farther. Will he be able to close the gap, or will he give into despair?





	California King Bed

* * *

"A-are you sure this won't be weird..? I-if you want, I can sleep on the floor..! I really wouldn't mind..." I wring my hands in my lap, sitting at the edge of the bed, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Naegi, look at me."

I look up shyly, and pale green meets piercing lavender.

"I told you already, if it's fine with you, it's fine with me. We can share the bed."

"O-okay..." I chew lightly on the inside of my lip, and Kirigiri joins me on the bed after shedding her jacket and boots.

I remove my jacket too, and lie back beside her, as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

Our shoulders are almost touching, and I turn to face away from her, whether to give her more space or to try to ignore the awkwardness, I'm not sure.

She sighs audibly and I feel her shift too, turning away from me, I presume.

I become lost in my own thoughts.

_What is Kirigiri feeling right now? Why doesn't she say anything? Isn't she scared? Does she trust me enough not to kill her in her sleep?_

Finally, I speak up. "Kirigiri..?"

I feel her turn back over. "Yes?"

I turn to face her. "Aren't you scared?"

Suddenly, I turn red as I realize how close we are. I scoot away slightly.

Her arm shoots out and she rests a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "Naegi, it's okay..." she says softly.

"B-but... Aren't you scared?"

"Of what, Naegi? I know you're not going to kill me."

"O-oh... well... I mean, this whole situation, not just right now..."

"What do you mean..?"

"I don't know..." I sigh, frustrated. "Well, like, we... we could die tomorrow! Doesn't that scare you?"

She just shrugs. "We'll get to that tomorrow, then."

I look down. "How are you so calm about this? Doesn't it scare you?"

"I don't know."

"You're not scared?"

"Just because I'm calm doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"But..." I continue to press for an answer. "Are you scared?"

"You want the truth, Naegi?"

I nod.

"Yes, I'm scared." She states bluntly. "I'm terrified of dying, Naegi."

"R-really..?"

"Yes." She says simply.

"How do you stay so calm..." I wrap my arms around myself, trying to understand her.

She only shrugs again. "It's just how I am."

"How are you so strong..?"

She laughs all of a sudden, and I look up at her, bewildered.

"I'm really not, Naegi. If anything, I wish I was as strong as you."

"W-what?! I'm not strong..."

"Yes, you are." She insists. "You say exactly how you're feeling all the time, and you're not afraid of getting hurt or what others think of you."

I fall silent, unable to think of a response to that.

She smiles at me softly, and clasps one of my hands in both of hers. "You're very brave... Makoto..." A faint blush appears on her cheeks and I stare at our hands.

I'm at a loss for words, and look up into her eyes. She's still smiling, one of her rare, beautiful smiles...

And her face is getting closer to mine, and her eyes are closing, and I can feel her breath on my cheek and my eyes close too and she kisses me and we're kissing _holy shit I'm kissing Kyoko Kirigiri holy shit holy shit_ and her lips are so soft and warm and she's so close to me and my lips are moving too now and _holy shit_ and then she breaks away--

She smiles at me once more, and I'm left speechless yet again. I pull her close to my chest, hugging her body against mine.

"Makoto...?"

"Y-yes..?" I move back a little to look at her.

"We may die tomorrow, but... we're here tonight..."

I lift a hand and stroked her cheek gently. Her eyes flutter closed, and I lean down again to press my lips to hers, reveling of the feeling of _her_.

She is so soft, and so beautiful...

My hands on her hips, and her breath teasing my lips, and her body pressing against me, and her palm on my cheek, and I'm getting dizzy now--

I break away for air, breathing hard. Both of us are blushing deeply.

Suddenly we're kissing again, soft and slow kisses, which make way for feverish tongue kisses and her fingers at the hem of my hoodie and my undershirt and they're both over my head at the same time, and her breaths are ragged and we're kissing again, but it's soft and slow, and sweet and she tastes so sweet--

I break away suddenly, and look her in the eyes. "Are we..?" I trail off, embarrassed.

She only shrugs. "Do you want to..?"

I blush scarlet. "U-um..."

"It's okay if you don't, Makoto."

"That's not it..! I just..."

She nods, waiting for me to go on.

"I've never done this before..." I look down and whisper, somewhat ashamed.

She smiles at me softly. "Neither have I..."

She squeezes my hand. "If that's what's bothering you, don't let it stop you."

"O-okay..." I let out a shaky breath, and lean back down to kiss her once more.

She sighs into my mouth and presses close to me, fingers trailing up and down my bare back. My own find the hem of her top, and I break away to ask permission with my eyes.

She nods, and I pull her top off carefully. Underneath is a lacy black bra. I blush.

She blushes too, and I pull back. She quickly grabs both of my hands and places them back on her waist.

"Don't be afraid..." she whispers in my ear.

I feel a shiver go down my spine.

She kisses my neck softly, and I shiver slightly again. She pauses. "You don't like it..?"

"N-no..! Keep going..."

She resumes, leaving soft butterfly kisses down my neck. I sigh softly, and squeeze her hips.

She kisses back up my throat to my lips, and reaches down to unzip my jeans.

I blush furiously, but don't break away, allowing her to pull them down. I kick them off my legs and off the bed, kissing her messily.

I'm unsure of what to do next, and pause. Her hands find mine on her hips, and she leads them to the clasp of her bra. I fumble with it messily, but finally undo it. She lets it slip off of her, and tosses it aside. I blush, and look away.

"You can look..." She whispers shyly.

I blush and glance down at her modest breasts, and the pale creamy skin of her bare chest.

My hands fall back to her hips, and once again, she guides them up.

I cup her breasts gingerly, my face aflame.

"I... I don't know what to... Um..."

"It's okay..." she whispers, leaning back up and kissing me again.

I massage her breasts gently, and rub a thumb over one of her nipples.

She gasps slightly into my mouth, and I withdraw both hands.

"N-no..! That was good..." She breathes, her hands snaking around my waist to flip us so I'm straddling her hips.

I support myself with one hand next to her head, and the other reaches back to resume rubbing across her nipple.

She exhales softly, a faint breathy moan, and I lean down and kiss from her collarbone to her breasts. She inhales sharply as I hesitantly take one of her breasts into my mouth. I suck on it softly, before releasing it, my face still bright red.

Her face is flushed too, and she reaches down to unzip her skirt and slide it off. She kicks it off of the bed, and I blush even darker at her black lace panties.

They match her bra. Had she been planning for this to happen when she put them on..?

I'm jarred out of my thoughts as she places another kiss on my lips, hands trailing down my chest to the waistband of my boxers. I blush darkly as I allow her to pull them off, kissing the whole time.

Boldly, I reach for her panties, but she guides my hand past the waistband and down the front. We both blush darker as my fingers find their way past her folds to stroke at her most sensitive places. She shudders beneath me, and grips the bedsheets.

"P-please, keep going..." she breathes, soft voice laced with undertones of desire and want.

I pause to slide her panties off her hips, and she whimpers beneath me. I slip my fingers back to where they had been, and she spreads her legs for me. My cheeks redden at the view of her sex and her head thrown back and her hair splayed across the pillow and her perfect hands grasping at white fabric and _holy shit she's gorgeous_ \--

I hesitantly slip a finger inside her, and her hips buck up unexpectedly, her breathing growing ragged.

I add another, and start moving. It's sloppy, and I don't really know what I'm doing, but I let her soft noises guide my actions. One of her hands finds its way into my hair, gripping it tightly. The other is still tangled in the sheets of the bed. Her hips buck up again at a vain attempt to get more friction, and she pushes my head down. My face is now between her legs, level with her sex, and I'm blushing like crazy and unsure of what to do.

"P-please, Makoto..." she whimpers softly.

I hesitantly lean down and lick her in the spot that produced the loudest gasps, and she bucks up into me and cries out suddenly, biting her lip to stifle the noise.

I blush, and feel myself fully harden at the noise. But I continue to lick her, messily and slowly, teasing her unintentionally. She tastes salty and sweet, and my fingers are warm as they continue to pump in and out of her.

Her legs are shaking now, and she's letting out small breathy mewls each time I kiss her sex. I lick her once more, then begin to suck on that sensitive spot. Her hips tremble and suddenly she comes, my name spilling from her lips in a choked cry.

"Ah, M-Makoto..!"

Her back arches and I continue to move my fingers and suck softly. Finally, she relaxes back into the mattress, and those lavender eyes open once more.

She sighs softly in content, and I crawl back up onto her, her knees squeezing my hips.

I blush at the proximity of our naked bodies as she kisses me, pressing her chest to my chest and her hips to my hips.

She breaks away from me finally, her eyes staring deep into mine. "Do you want this?"

_Yes, god, yes..._

"Only if you do." I smile softly.

She picks her head up and kisses my lips once more.

"I do."

I lean down and kiss her cheek, then her neck as I position myself above her.

She nods, and I slowly sink into her, closing my eyes and pressing our lips together at the same time.

I groan softly into her mouth, and she also lets out a quiet, high pitched noise. I stop once I'm all the way in, both to allow her to adjust and to just _feel_ her.

"Makoto..." she whispers, her breath already slightly labored. "I'm ready..."

I begin to move, my breath catching in my throat. I then let out a soft moan, leaning my head into the crook of her neck as I thrust into her gently. She lets out another quiet noise, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth skin of my back.

I prop myself up with one hand, and the other caresses her waist, holding her gently. I close my eyes and allow myself to just _feel_ , kissing her neck softly and absentmindedly as I move.

She's letting out little breathy noises with each exhale. She seems to be the quiet type, but it doesn't bother me at all. It feels more real that way, and with my face so close to her I can hear every hitch in her breath.

She whispers my name, like a prayer.

"Makoto..."

I moan quietly, unable to stop the noise from escaping.

"You can... you can speed up..." she utters between soft pants.

I speed up slightly upon her request, and start to feel a sweet sort of tension coil itself within my core.

I moan out again softly.

"A-ah... Kyoko..."

She sighs in pleasure in response.

My free hand finds her hair and strokes it softly, pushing it out of her face. I kiss her lips once more, our quiet sounds mingling with the gentle sound of skin on skin.

She kisses me harder, her tongue circling mine languidly. I continue my strokes, moaning into her mouth louder this time.

She breaks away and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling my face down to her neck. I suck on it absentmindedly, muffling my noises of pleasure.

Her soft cries speed up, and she begins to tilt her hips up to meet mine with each thrust. I moan her name again, and it leaves my lips shakily, crashing into her neck as I push in and out of her.

"K-Kyoko!"

Labored breaths and soft moans fill the room, and I speed up, feeling the tension close to release.

"A-ah..." She moans quietly into my ear. I respond by kissing her neck harder, moaning loudly into it.

Her eyes are squeezed shut and she's shaking now, her hips slapping against mine rather roughly with each stroke.

She whimpers and pants, clutching onto my back like a lifeline, and I feel a dull pain as her nails dig into me.

I moan louder, and speed up my thrusts, until I can't control myself anymore and _holy shit this feels so good, she feels so good_ and my hips are stuttering and she's clenching around me and I'm crying her name again and we both come hard together--

"A-ah..! Kyoko!" I moan, my lips still pressed to her neck.

She gasps my name all of a sudden, and goes silent, her eyes squeezing shut once more and her nails leaving red half-moon marks on my back.

"M-Makoto..!"

Her body trembles beneath me as she rides out her orgasm, finally opening her eyes to look up at me, breathing raggedly.

Soft green meets smoky lavender once more, and I smile softly, my cheeks tinted pink. I go to remove myself from her, but she grabs me back.

"Stay..." she whispers, kissing me sweetly.

I blush, but reach my arms around her to hold her close for one more moment. Finally, I roll off of her and pull her into my arms without a word.

We lay in a comfortable silence together for a few more moments, before she speaks again.

"Makoto..?" She asks.

"Yes?" I reply, squeezing her hand.

She hesitates.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I say quickly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to die tomorrow..."

I pull her closer to my chest, and kiss her hair once more, stroking it gently.

"You know..." I whisper softly.

"We may die tomorrow, but..."

I lift her face up, looking into her eyes, and kiss her again.

"We're here tonight..."

And ever so faintly, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> author's note lmao;
> 
> i tried to change up how i normally do naegi's voice to make the style more lyrical with pretty, bigger words and flowery language? idk if it works tho. also i did try to incorporate the stream of consciousness still so


End file.
